All good things come to an end
by ILoveSaraRamirez
Summary: basically another what would happen if erica hahn came back... but with a twist.. basically Callie is with Arizona and Erica and Preston Come back and have a surprise.. but does everything change. Pairing- Erica/Preston and Callie/Mark/Arizona
1. Chapter 1

**All good things come to an end.**

**Description: **basically another what would happen if erica hahn came back... but with a twist.. basically Callie is with Arizona and Erica and Preston Come back and have a surprise.. but does everything change. Pairing- Erica/Preston and Callie/Mark/Arizona

**authors notes: **This is my first fanfiction... I am not amazing at english...I decided to write this after the idea came to me and I was in a writing mood... sorry but at the moment i dont think i am going to write in a reaction to christina and burke because i mostly wanted to focus on Callie and Ericas reaction but i might change my mind...

None of the characters belong to me they are from shondaland... i thank her for writing such great characters...

so bare with me and hopefully it turns out well... reviews are much apreaciated.

* * *

"Nice to have you guys back." Richard shook Preston's hand as he gestured for Erica and them to walk into the hospital.

"Yes it is good to be back." Erica said.

"We are only here for a consult and possible surgery," Preston replied.

"Unless I can convince you to be co-head of cardio. Our last one left only two weeks ago," Richard pleaded.

"Sorry, we have our family to think about now," She said whilst rubbing her ring finger. She could feel the gold band around her finger. It had been 5years since they said there vows. They didn't think that they would end up like this with 2 beautiful kids, one a 2 year old girl called Lillie and a 4 year old boy called Nathan.

Preston had left Christina at the allter and all he wanted to do was concentrate on his work after he won the harper avery award.

Erica left Callie in the car park and packed up all her stuff. She left Seattle Grace and moved away. She started a new job at Mass gen. She didn't realise that is also where Preston Burke had gone there too.

They had always been rivals but soon found a mutual respect for each other when discussing there time at Seattle Grace. Thats when they started to notice they had feelings for one another. They then finally hooked up and a got married. Soon after that, Erica fell pregnant with there first child.

It had been so long since coming back to Seattle Grace it had been merged with Mercy West and is now Seattle Grace Mercy West.

"I think you will settle in just fine. You remember where most places are," Explained Richard. "Here are your ID badges," He handed them each.

"Thanks. I think we will be fine." they turned into the lift.

* * *

Mark came round the corner and stood at the nurses station filling out some charts.

"Hows the breast implants going?" Callie asked as she came up behind Mark and handed the nurse at the station her charts.

"Fine. Hows my little one?" Mark asked as he tried to put his hand onto Callies stomach.

"The little one is fine. Don't worry I am only 3months gone. So you do not need to touch." She said whilst smacking Marks hand away. "Also, I think Arizona would get a bit jealous if she catches you trying to touch me"

"Ha ha, Very funny Torres," Mark giggled.

Mark had become the sperm donar for Arizona and Callies child.

They spent ages looking through sperm donars and had never found anyone they liked.

It was Marks idea to be the donar because he could be apart of his future daughter or sons life if Callie and Arizona agreed. He could be there when they needed him.

Arizona wasnt very excited about the idea but Callie managed to convince her it was a better idea, because if there son or daughter had gotten sick or something and they needed an organ from the father than it would be easier. Arizona then abliged with the idea and they went for it.

Callie could feel something in her throat, she put her hand to her mouth suddenly.

"Are you alright. You look a bit pale." Mark questiooned.

"I am fine. I just feel a bit sick thats all."

"Do you need to sit down," Mark started to worry, He tried to get Callie to sit down.

"Mark, I am fine. I just need to get a cup of water." She tried to push Mark away.

Arizona came speeding around the corner on her heelies and stopped beside Callie. "What's wrong?" The blonde said whilst holding onto the latina from behind.

"She feels sick," Mark replied.

"You have to sit down."

"No, I am fine," Callie tried to push them away but her legs gave out and everything went dizzy.

Arizona grabbed Callie from behind to keep her from falling. Mark went and grabbed a chair. They sat Callie down onto it.

"We insist you sit down. I don't care if you do not want to. You were just about to collapse and I dont want anything to happen to you or the baby"

Callie looked up and gave Arizona the evils " I hate you" She moaned.

"Yes, but I care and love you." replied Arizona.

The nurse from behind the desk came rushing over with a cup of water.

Mark grabbed it from her "You can go now." He turned to the nurse and growled.

Arizona held onto Callies hand as she sipped on the water.

"I'm feeling a bit better now, thanks and Mark, you didn't need to be so mean to the nurse."

"I am just worried about you. Have you eaten anything today?" He asked, looking at his watch realising it was 11 in the morning and he should be in surgery soon.

"No, Not yet i have not had the chance. I have been in surgery all morning." Awnsered Callie as she tried to stand up out of the chair.

"You need to eat something. I shall take you to the on call room so you can get some rest and i shall bring you something from the cafateria. Mark can cancel all your surgeries for today. I dont want you being to stressed out." Arizona turned to Mark he new she was really worried. "I shall keep you updated," She informed him.

Bailey came round the corner and watched as Callie and Arizona walked away.

"Is she okay?" Bailey asked

"Yes hopefully she will be fine," Mark replied. He turned on his heal and ran to his surgey, he new he was late but he didn't care. He wanted to make sure Callie and the baby were alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors notes**: i dont know many medical terms sorry. and I dont own any of these characters. they belong to shondaland. Reviews wanted. I personaly dont feel this chapter is as good as the first. but still bare with me as it is my first fanfic yay.

"Are you in any pain?" Arizona asked as she pushed the on call room door. She was still holding onto to Callie tightly.

The latina turned to look into the blondes eyes.

"No, I am not in any pain. I would tell would tell you. This is your child aswell." Callie said whilst pointing to her stomach.

" I am just worried." Arizona explained as she slid her hand underneath Callie's scrub top and started carresing her abdomen. Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's.

"I love you but you worry to much."

Callie slid down onto the bottom bed and guestured for Arizona to join her.

"No." Arizona refused to give into the latina's charm.

"Mmm" Callie pouted.

"Dont you pout at me. I am going to get you something to eat and drink. You just have a lie down."

As Arizona left Callie slipped off her shoes and placed her head on the pillow.

Arizona walked into the cafeteria where she walked up to the counter to get herself and Callie some food and drink. She picked up some water then headed towards the food counter when Alex came up to her.

"hey, I heard what happened to Callie is she okay?" He asked

"Wait, How do you know? It only happened about 45 minutes ago." Arizona snapped.

"Lexi told me, She said some nurse told her." The blonde shot a look of confusion at Alex.

"Oh, that nurse needs to stop gossiping about my Calliope. She is fine." Alex turned to walk off.

"Wait, Can you take over my surgeries for the rest of the day? I want to spend it with Callie."

"yeah, Sure. I hope she is okay." Alex replied.

"Thanks."Arizona turned to pick something up for her and Callie. Then went to pay for it.

She walked quickly to the on call room when she turned the corner and bumped straight into Chief Webber, and dropped everything she was carrying.

"You need to watch were your going Robbins, Also stop running around the hoslpital."

"I was ... Ummm... Just.." her thoughts trailed off as she saw who he Richard was stood with. She was tall and had similar hair as herself, and had long legs.

Arizona shook her head to get herself out of her day dream.

"Sorry Chief," she replied whilst picking up the food she had dropped.

She turned and started to walk back to the on call room, She couldn't get that blonde out of her head. Arizona had this feeling like she knew her but couldn't figure out where.

Arizona slowly opened the door quitly. The blonde couldn't believe her eyes, the love of her life asleep dribbling over the pillow catching flys. Arizona still thought she was beautiful.

She put the food onto the little coffee table placed in the middle of the room. Arizona walked over to the bed and slowly sat by Callie's feet. She didn't want to wake the sleeping latina. She slipped her shoes off and slowly slid up behind Callie.

"Mmmm hey.." a slow moan came from Callie.

"Go back to sleep." Arizona replied as she placed her hand on Callie's stomach and buried her head into the latinas shoulder.

Callie woke up a couple of hours later with Arizona still holding onto her. She looked down and could hear it rubbling.

The latina slid out from under the blondes grasp and sat up. She picked up some food from the table and started eating.

"Got yourself and apetite? You feeling better then?"

"Mmmmm" Callie scoffed as she turned around, Arizona was now sat up staring at her.

The door flew open.

"Don't you ever pick up your phone blondie." Mark screamed.

"Don't come in here screaming at me. We were asleep." She replied, turning around she checked her phone. 16 missed calls.

"I was worried, I wanted to know if you and the baby were alright." He slid down onto the bed and put his head into his hands.

"I am fine now." Callie replied rubbing Marks back. "I think we should go home." She grabbed hold of Mark and Arizona's hands. They all got up and walked out of the door.

They were just walking out of the hospital when they bumped into Preston Burke.

"Hey, What are you doing here?"Mark asked as he shook his hand.

"Oh, I am here for a surgery. Young girl has a tumor all around her heart and going down her spine."

"That sounds bad."

"Well nice seeing you. Maybe we should go for a drink sometime and catch up." Mark replied.

"Sure, Sounds good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes**: ok i have no idea how to adjust chapters apart from the 1st one after i have uploaded them so sorry if i have not put lines in where the time changes sorry. Also shockingly I have been uploading quite regularly. when i started writing i didnt think i would be able to update as much as i have. because life gets in the way. lastly i wanted to make this chapter longer but started writing even more to it but realised that it was a good part to start a new chapter. I probably wont be updating for like maybe a week as i have units of college work 2 finish and hand in.

Callie decided to take a couple of days off. She didn't want to stress the baby out. Callie spent most of her days cleaning the apartment, cooking for Arizona when she gets home from work or getting Christina's old room ready into the nursery.

Christina and Owen moved out years ago after they got married into there own place.

The room was kept to keep Arizona's boxes in when she moved in. They never really got around to sorting it out until Callie got pregnant.

They thought it would be a good idea to stay where they are unti the child was abit older, Incase they needed Mark for anything.

Callie was exhausted as she plonked down onto the sofa. She looked at her watch and noticed that Arizona would be home soon. She hadn't started dinner yet.

Callie decided to text her to pick up a take away.

Ari,

Can you pick up dinner, Chinese maybe.

Love you

Cal xo

She put her phone down and put her feet up.

Callie woke up to the noise of keys rattling in the door. It slowly opened by Arizona carrying two big bags full of food. Callie slowly stood up and walked over to Arizona.

"Good, I am starving." She said whilst taking one of the bags from the blonde and taking it to the kitchen.

Arizona grabbed some plates out of the cupboard and started surving up.

"I bought something of everything so do you want it all?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, Thanks." Callie walked over to the blonde, grabbed her top and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love you." Callie moaned into Arizona's mouth.

The blonde pulled away "I love you too." Arizona span Callie around and pressed her up against the counter, she slowly slipped her tongue into Callie's mouth. They both moaned in arousal.

Callie pulled away creating a moan from Arizona in disapproval. "Can we eat first. I am well hungry." Callie grabbed a plate from the side and plonked down onto the sofa and started eating. "We can carry this on later tho." The latina replied. Arizona soon joined her.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Turn it off," Callie screamed. Arizona turned to press of the alarm. She turned back around and kissed Callie on the cheek.

"We need to get up and go to work." Arizona whispered into Callie's ear as she nibbled down onto her neck.

"Nooo, I don't want to. Its was to early."

"We need to go save lives." Arizona replied. She slid out of her bed, grabbed her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Callie could hear the shower going, so she decided her beautiful girlfriend.

Richard came up to the nurse's station in peds.

Arizona was sat going through some charts.

"Robbins, I need you on a case. Heres all the information." Richard passed Arizona the file. She scanned through it.

"Why am I on this case? It's not a peds case, It is more cardio."Arizona pondered.

"The girl is 15 so she would be on your ward and I would only need you to look over her treatment not to do the surgery. I bought in the best cardio surgens around." Richard replied.

"Sure" She put the chart down onto the desk and stood up. "Do you need anything else Chief?" Arizona asked.

"No." He said absently.

'Ok, Weird' Arizona thought to herself as she went to check on her post ops.

"15 year old Sophie Baker is here for a tumor removal of the heart and spine." April listed off the patient's symptoms.

Arizona came fubbling into the room.

"Sorry I am late, Last surgery went on a bit longer than it should of." Arizona looked up from her feet to see Derek Shepperd, Richard Webber, April Kepner, and the two new surgeons.

"Hello. I am Dr Hahn and he is Dr Burke." The elder blonde said.

She automatically recognised the male one from the other last week when Callie was ill. He was the guy Mark knew. The other was the blonde she bumped into.

Then it clicked, Dr Hahn, Erica Hahn. Callie's only other girlfriend.

She didn't know wether to run and tell Callie or be professional and keep cool.

"Dr Robbins are you okay? Your staring into space." Erica waved her hand infront of Arizona's face. "Excuse me, We are trying to do some work here."

"Oh, Sorry. I don't know what happened," Arizona said sheepishly as as she came out her daze.

Erica turned back around and started talking about the patients treatment.

Derek noticed how shocked Arizona looked so he crept up next to her.

"You have gone a bit pail. You don't need to tell Callie." Derek whispered.

"I do but I am just shocked. I knew Richard was bringing in the best cardio surgeons but i didnt think this would ever happn." Explained Arizona.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author notes:** thanx for everyone who is actualy watching or reading this. I am in spain then london for the next 2 weeks so i wont be able 2 update at all then.. but i am gunna try and write them and get them up as soon as possible after i come back from my adventures. There is not much to say about this chapter but thank you again for reading and would love some more reviews.

* * *

Mark walked into the cafeteria and saw Callie and Arizona sat at there usual table.

"Hey, How are you two today?" Mark asked as he sat down in the srair chair.

"Fine," Callie replied.

"Mine's good how is yours?" Arizona stuttered.

"Yeah my day has been good so far." Mark said looking confused.

"She is being weird, but she won't tell me." Callie shot a stare at Arizona.

"I am not being weird."

BEEP BEEP

"Oh Crap," Callie looked down at her pager. "911 I have to go." Callie got up and kissed Arizona on the lips. She turned and walked off.

"Erica is here," Arizona blurted out when Callie got out of ear shot.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Erica is here. She is on a case I am on. I cannot tell Callie that she is here. I don't want to put anymore stress on her shoulders. I do not want Erica here." Arizona sobbed.

Mark could see that the blonde had tears in her eyes. He moved his chair neared to hers. Arizona sobbed into her hands. He placed his hand onto her shoulder.

"Don't worry, If she sees you worrying Callie will defenatly know that something is going on." Mark reasured Arizona.

"I have to tell her, I don't want her to find out that Erica is here from some random gossiping nurse."

"How many people know that Erica is here?" Mark asked.

"Me and you now, Also Richard, April and Derek. Preston Burke also knows she is here, He was there with us too." Mark kept on reasuring Arizona that it will be fine.

She looked up at mark, the Blonde noticed he wasn't worried. She could see a glint in his eyes.

"You knew! What, You knew." She pushed his arm away. "How could you of not told me. When. How do you know?" Arizona started shouting. People stopped what they were doing and were starting to stare.

"I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you would act like this. I only found out recently."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Mark was sat at Joes waiting for Preston to turn up. He was 30minutes late.

"Sorry I am late, We had to wait for the babysitter."

"Wait, Babysitter?" Mark questioned Preston.

"Yeah. I have two beautiful children and a lovely wife..Eri"

"My ears are burning. Did I hear my name." Erica interupted as she walked into Joe's.

"What? You?" Mark asked confused.

"I thought you were gay, like fully gay." Stuttered Mark.

"No I am not going to talk about it with you Sloan, But yes me and Preston are married and have two wonderful children." Erica sat down onto one of the bar stools. Preston ordered up drinks for all of them.

"When did this happen?" Mark questioned.

"About 5 years ago." Awnsered Preston.

"Wait if you'r back here. Are you working in the hospital too?"

"Yes, Me and Preston are working on a case together." Erica asked with a look of confusion. She slowly sipped her wine.

"You know that Callie still works there? She has changed. I don't want you to come back and upset her. It took her along time for her to get over you."

"It took me along time to get over her, she hurt me." Erica argued back. Preston sat in the middle just looking sheepish.

Mark couldn't take it anymore. He downed the rest of his drink, slammed it onto the bar, chucked down 5dollars and stomped out of the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"I spent hours after thinking. I drove around wondering if i should tell you or Callie. I couldn't because of the baby. I don't want anything to happend to her. I care about you and her. I would die for her and I care for my unborn child." Mark explained.

"Yes but you could of told me. I would of wanted to know." She jumped out of her seat and pushed Mark away. At this point all of the nurses and other doctors were now either staring at them or whispering to each other.

Mark noticed everyone looking so he grabbed Arizona's arm and pulled her out of the cafeteria into the nearest on call room to talk. She tried to pull away but he had his hand rapped around the petite arms.

"I don't wand to tell you because you would react like this." Mark pulled Arizona to look at him. "Listen blondie, We have to figure this out."

Her face went from hatred to pail white as she realised she needed to do something. Her eyes filled with fear of what Callie's reaction would be if she finds out. Arizona broke down into tears.

"It's going to be alright we just need to figure out how to tell her before she finds out from some gossiping nurse." Mark pulled Arizona into a hug. She had no more strength left in her to fight him more. so she just grabbed hold of him and cried into his shoulder.

"It will be okay."Mark said whilst rubbing Arizona's back.

* * *

Callie was scrubbing out of her surgery with Meredith. "That was great Dr Torres. Thanks for letting me scrub in. I have never seen that procedure done like that before."

"It has only been preformed like that a couple of times. It was the only other way he could keep his arm." Callie explained.

"How's you and the baby? I heard you had a couple of days off." Meredith asked.

"Yeah were fine." Callie rubbed her swollen abdomen. She gets this sort of glow on her when she thinks about her baby. She has always wanted her own family.

"How's Paige getting along at school?" Meredith had Paige about 4 years ago. She had recently started school.

At this point Callie and Meredith were walking through the halls of the hospital.

"She doesnt like school at the moment. I think she misses being at home or with me and Derek here in the hospital. She is a right daddy's girl." Meredith replied.

Callie noticed people were staring and whispering. Meredith started walking away from Callie to go meet Derek. "Wait do you know why they are whispering or what about Dr Grey?"

"Sorry, I don't." Meredith replied.

Callie looked at her watch and realised Arizona would be on her post ops so she decided to see her. Callie walked down to peads. She noticed that the nurses were still whispering so she decided to shrug it off because she doesn't listen to hospital gossip as most of it is not true.

Callie got to the door of peads and went to the nurse's station.

"Do you know where Dr Robbins is?" She asked the nurse behind the desk.

"Yes she is in with a patient, Room 201."

"Thanks" Callie replied as she turned around to head for Arizona.

"Wait, You can't..." The nurse shouted down the hall after the latina but Callie was to far down the hall to hear.

She walked up to the window and she could see her girlfriend checking the petients chart. A massive smile came across Callie's face as she imagined what her family would be like.

Arizona passed the chart over the bed to another doctor. Then at the point did Callie notice the same blonde that left her heart broken in the parking lot of the hospital all those years ago.

Callie's eyes filled with anger and tears, her face went pail white as she stood there in shock. Erica put the chart down. Her and Arizona started walking out of the room talking about the patients treatment. As they got out of the room Erica and Arizona noticed Callie stood there in shock. Callie turned to look at them.

"How could you." she shouted as she ran off.

"I couldn't tell you." Arizona shouted as she ran after Callie. Erica just stood there is chock at what she had seen.

Callie ran as fast as she could through the hospital. All she wanted to do was scream. She had nearly got to the entrance whe she felt a shooting pain run through her stomach. She grabbed hold of her abdomen and stopped. She leaned against the wall.

"Wait I can explain." Arizona shouted out of breath as she ran towards the latina. Callie didn't want to see her.

"Just don't." Callie shouted back as she went out to of the entrance. Arizona slowed down. She relised if she ran after her. Callie would just get more angry.

Callie got to her. She had to lean against the car as she felt another shooting pain through her stomach, Callie slowly opened the car door and slumped into the seat. She sat there for a while with tears flowing down her cheaks. Her face was bright red from running.

About half an hour later the pains had stopped. She turned the engine on and drove home. She didn't want to go back into the hospital.

She got to the apartment door and slowl opened it. Her eyes filled with tears again as she lent on the door. Callie grabbed at her abdomen as another pain came rushing through. Callie let out a scream. Everything started to go black and dark around her she didn't know what was happening. She suddenly slipped down onto her knee's and hit the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: ok i am very very sorry for people who are actually reading and watching my story that i have not uploaded in AGES but i have had loads of college work to do. like absolutly loads.. so i have had to put this of for a while.. i have written the chapters but i just need to write them up and read through them.. i shall give thanx to Lowbatterylife for reading through this first and doing little ammendments.

I have no medical knowledge and all the rights to the characters go to shonda rhimes..

* * *

"Heya, Do you know where Dr Torres is?" Derek asked one of the nurses who were walking up the corridor from Ortho.  
"No I haven't seen her," The nurse replied.  
"Ok Thanks." as he continued on his quest.  
Derek walked to go check the OR board to see who was scrubbing in with Callie. He skimmed down the list till it came to Dr Torres. He then saw it was Meredith.  
He walked down to the scrub room hoping Meredith would be there. He swiftly walked down to find her. He opened the door to find Meredith and April sat around chatting.  
April stood up upon seeing Derek enter. "Do you want me to go?" She asked looking at Derek's flushed face.  
"No I was just wondering if any of you had seen Dr Torres recently? She hasn't turned up for our consult."  
"I was in surgery with her earlier but I have not seen since." his wife replied  
"Okay, Thanks." Derek turned exiting the room,plucking his phone from his inside pocket of his coat. He diled Callie's number but it went straight to voicemail, hanging up and decided to go find Mark as Arizona was now in surgery.

* * *

Mark was stood at the nurses station talking to Bailey about a previous surgery.  
"Have any of you seen Callie? She didn't turn up for our consult and I cannot find her." Mark expressionion changed into one of worry, he was seriously protective of Callie since she got pregnant.  
"Have you asked Arizona where she is?" Bailey added.  
"No, I didn't want to worry her."  
"Oh yes good point. You know how she gets when she worries" Mark thrusted his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone. He started dialling.  
"All I'm getting is her voice mail." Derek explained . Mark rang another 5 times, each going straight to voicemail. Mark vision started to blur through holding back tears, as his worst nightmares started surfacing to mind.  
"Wait, I'm going home now so I can always go check if she is at home." Miranda explained.

Derek started to comfort Mark. "It will be okay. She is probably fine." Mark slid down onto the nearest seat, shoulders slumped over. Tears flowing cascading down his face. Scrambled for his phone to try and ring Callie again.

* * *

Bailey was now at Callie's apartment door. She knocked twice each time receving no answer. Baliey plucked her phone out of her pocket and rang Callie's mobile. 'ring ring' She could hear the phone going of from the other side of the door. It went to voicemail.  
Bailey placed her hand onto the door handle and realised that it was'nt locked. Slowly opening the door until it had come to a stop upon hit something. There she saw Callie's feet. Bailey quickly entered and rushed to the latina's side. Hastly placing her fingers to Callie's neck to check her pluse, it was there but not as strong as it should be.  
She was a few shades from white, cold to the touch and was still in her hospital scrubs . She was still led with her arms cradling around her stomach area. Bailey started to try and wake up Callie slowly but she wouldn't wake up. Bailey dialled 911 first and asked for an ambluance as quickly as possible.  
She tried to wake the younger woman up, with no results she did the next best thing. Reaching for her phone again.  
"Miranda." Derek awnsered confused.  
"I found her, she is at home collapsed on the floor. I phoned for an ambulance. I couldn't get her concious." Bailey stuttered down the phone franticly.  
"Right, I shall meet you here. Is there any sign of bleeding?" Derek questioned.  
"No sign of anything." Bailey replied.

* * *

Mark and Derek were stood impaciently waiting in the ambulance bay . "Do you think we should tell Arizona?"  
"No not yet because I want to find out how Torres collapsed before we tell Robbins." Mark gave Derek a quick glare. He wanted to tell Arizona about Callie because it was also her child.  
The ambulance shot round the corner, sirens blaring. Derek and Mark ran up to the rear doors opening them, reveiling Bailey and a paramedic.  
Marks eyes started to tear up again as his eyes landed on Callie's unmoving body led on the bed. Derek pulled the gurney out from the ambalance while, Mark made his way round to the latinas side and held onto Callie's chilled hand as tight as he could.  
"It will be alright." Derek reasured Mark.  
"She has been down for probably a couple of hours. I found her led on the floor clutching at her stomach." Bailey explained as they ran through the corridoors of the hospital.  
"Noooooooo." A Earth shattering scream came from behind them. Mark span round and saw Arizona coming towards them. Mark grabbed the blonde and had to hold her back. "What happened?" Arizona screamed she tried to push out from Mark's vice like grip, but she was weak compared to him. "Get off me, I want to be with her."  
"You can't at the moment, we have to do tests. We have to get her in straight away. We'll come get you when we find out more" Mark explained as he tried to keep his hold on the blonde.  
Arizonas eyes filled up with tears. She stopped resisting against Mark and let her muscles relax into him as she sobbed into his shoulder. "She looks so pale, How long has she been like this?" Arizona asked Mark but he was to upset to talk. He just kept on tighten his embrace.  
Derek aproach the pair "We are not sure. Probably a couple of hours. Is there anything that has bought on any stress today?"  
"I don't think s..Oh Wait yeah. She found out about Erica being here and she ran off. I should of just followed her, I could of prevented this from happening." Arizona cried harder into Marks shoulder. "Can I sit with her."  
"After we bring her back from having scans." Bailey was just putting a drip into Callie's arm. "We have to take her now." Bailey told Derek. "We shall tell you everything when we find out."  
Derek turned to look at Mark. "I am going to stay with Arizona. She needs me."  
"Sure." Derek turned around with Bailey, as they continued to wheel the still unconcious Callie up for her scans.


End file.
